


Twilight

by xiewutaotie



Category: Ardyn - Fandom, noctis - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiewutaotie/pseuds/xiewutaotie





	1. Chapter 1

【翻译】Twitlight——Chapter 1  
分级：【R-18】  
翻译：邪舞饕餮  
校对/修正：@大A  
原文地址：http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?page=3

WARNING！：监禁，电击，调教，三基友围观play，精神摧残，人格丧失，对此敏感者慎点！慎点！慎点！！！

黄昏时分温暖的阳光或许是这个世界上他最喜爱的事物之一了。地平线上混合着各种色彩的云层在水面上反射出夺目的光芒，美丽而又令人惊叹。月色明朗，隐藏在云层后的星辰逐渐显现出它们的光芒；尤其是当你在野外露营一整晚的时候，这样的景色值得你驻足观赏。篝火燃烧时发出的轻微爆裂声，配合着锤子轻轻敲打铁钉的声音，回响在空旷的大地上。晚餐的香气弥漫在空气中，一声清脆的快门声记录下了这副画面。这场景完美而和谐，令人放松。

冰冷刺骨的水从头顶浇灌而下，将他从白日梦中唤醒。Noctis睁大了双眼，这才意识到他回到了现实。他的理智突然恢复了，耳边的滋滋声越来越响，模糊的视线让他无法聚焦。他试图站起来，却意识到他依旧被绑在几个星期前同样的那张椅子上，被囚禁在同样的监狱里。他艰难地呼吸着，感觉肺部快要炸开，而他还在不停地颤抖着。他想起他的伤势，断了几根肋骨，身上到处都是淤青。他的一处脚踝可能也扭伤了，两根手指肯定是骨折了，但能够活动的空间太小了，他没法避开那些伤口。束缚在他脚踝上的皮革带留下了深深的瘀伤，有些地方的皮肤被磨破了，边缘留下干涸的血迹。他的手臂被牢牢地绑在椅子的扶手上，脚踝被绑在椅子腿上。冰冷的金属椅子被螺栓钉在地板上，让他动弹不得。

王子微弱地喘息着，水珠从他的发梢滴落。他试图分辨出一些东西，什么都好。但是遍布全身的疼痛令他不得不顺从，他痛得几乎要昏过去，现在的他全身上下都是破绽。一只手拽着他的头发将他向后扯，他终于能看清些东西了。Ardyn的脸上挂着他一贯以来的戏谑微笑，俯视着他。那只手轻柔地摩挲着他的头发，手指缓慢地在黑色的发丝间移动，像是爱人之间的抚慰，又像是宠物主人在爱抚他们心爱的小猫一样。

Noctis挣扎着想要逃开那只手，他厌恶地别过头，尽可能地让自己的头贴着肩膀。然而突如其来的头痛蔓延到他的眼球，让他不得不闭上眼睛。那只手松开了，又再一次抓着他的头发将他的脑袋向后拽，然后用另一只手托着。他的脖子抵在椅背上，金属嵌入皮肤。这太疼了，他开始挣扎，手上的旧伤也因为这剧烈的摩擦而再次裂开。

“我的确是想温柔一点地向亲爱的王子殿下问候一声早安，但你看起来太安静了，恐怕现在不是睡懒觉的好时候哦~”

Noctis试着张开嘴说些什么反击，他的斗志还在，他想对着这个男人咆哮但他的喉咙不允许他这么做。那只手不断地将他的脖子向下压，他开始觉得呼吸困难，一个字都说不出来。

“啊……你的喉咙很疼么？”那嘲讽般的语气令人恼火，“老实说我觉得你不说话的样子最讨人喜欢。”

那只手离开了，他的头无力地垂到肩膀上。他大口喘息着以防自己窒息，肺部因用力过猛而咳个不停，肋骨的伤势也因此加重了。他想要遏制住这种痛苦却无能为力。

Noctis听到Ardyn在房间里踱来踱去，他睁着模糊的双眼盯着他的脚步。黑色的靴子在他周围晃来晃去，Ardyn自言自语着，语气听起来愉悦又兴奋，和Noctis现在的情绪形成了奇怪的对比。

王子扭动着，疼痛让他嘶嘶地倒吸凉气。他闭上眼睛，直到一阵电流突然间传遍他全身，他才留意到先前在他身边滑动的冰冷金属。他猛地睁开眼睛，一瞬间咬紧了下颚，身体变得僵硬。他在颤抖，整个身体都在抖，但他不能移动分毫。电流在他全身流窜，让他的身体僵硬肌肉紧绷，他甚至能听到牙齿嘎吱作响的声音，舌头失去了知觉，触电的感觉迫使他屈起脚趾。

电流很快消失了，他的身体瘫软下来毫无反应。仅存的一点意识也被逐渐抽离，他睁着眼睛，视线中却是一片黑暗，他甚至不确定自己是否还能呼吸。

有什么柔软的东西在蹭他的脸，他没意识到他的手脚已经重获自由。椅背不见了，取而代之的是某个冰冷的物体，而他的头正靠着这个物体。他不知道那是什么，但他知道他现在正躺在冰冷的金属地板上，Noctis半阖的眼睛分辨不出周围的任何物体，他的整个身体都麻木了，没有知觉。即使被人粗暴地对待也不会做出任何反抗，他无力的躯体可以被摆弄成任何姿势。突然间他的胸口一沉，肋骨再次遭到重击的疼痛几乎让他昏死过去，他扭动着身体企图逃开，但现在他完全动不了，更没法意识到究竟发生了什么。

一只手捏着他的下巴迫使他张开嘴，有什么粗大的东西被塞了进来。Noctis觉得他快要窒息了，但他的喉咙依旧张着。他的一部分大脑试图警告他发生了什么，强迫他动起来；而另一部分企图让他忽略这些，将他的意识越推越远，因为他并不想知道发生了什么，他真的不想知道。那种头痛欲裂的感觉又回来了，一下下撞击着他的头骨。他半睁着的眼睛里依旧是一片黑暗，有泪水从眼角滑落。他告诉自己，这不是真的……这不是真的……这不是真的！

O O O

风轻柔地吹拂着他的头发，他不知道他们已经开了多久，但他喜欢这种感觉。他把手举过头顶伸了个懒腰，打了个大大的哈欠，发出一声满足的叹息，车载音乐让他整个身体都放松下来。Gladio用手撑着头在看书；Prompto一刻不停地拍照，有时候为了拍一张满意的照片还让Ignis放慢车速；Ignis理所当然会宠着他，偶尔将车开的慢一点。不过大部分时候他还记得他们的行程，所以没太多时间陪这个孩子玩闹。微风轻抚他的脸，Noctis微笑着看着他的朋友们。

塞在嘴里湿热的东西几乎让他窒息。他扭动身体，晃着脑袋，然而一双手牢牢地将他固定在原地。他需要新鲜空气，液体灌满了他的喉咙，几乎要从鼻腔溢出，这让他没法呼吸。但那双手却没有移动分毫。

“哦天哪，我打扰到你的美梦了吗？”

Noctis推搡着，胡乱地抓着他面前的人，拼尽全力挣扎着。但他觉得自己虚弱又头晕。直到他的身体终于本能地开始咽下他嘴里的东西，那双手才放开他。塞在他嘴里的东西抽了出来，他终于能呼吸了，但他很快又开始呕吐起来。Noctis匍匐在地上试图将咽进喉咙里的东西吐出来，他咳得厉害，大口大口地喘息着。喉咙里灼烧的感觉依旧没有消失，反而更严重了。他的腹部被狠狠地踢了一脚，胃部一阵痉挛，剩下的精液也被吐了出来。

Noctis的手脚都在颤抖，但身体本能地想要爬离攻击者。Ardyn的手臂圈着他的腰将他拉进自己坚实的胸膛，让Noctis靠在他腿上。这个年长的男人收紧手臂，防止他从自己的怀抱里挣脱出去。那双强迫他吞咽其他人性器的手，现在以一种爱抚的方式抚摸着他的后背，脖子，像火焰一样撩拨着Noctis敏感的皮肤。

“我们还没结束呢不是吗？你不能每次都吐出来，每个人都知道应该咽下去，亲爱的Noctis~”

O O O

他已经数不清这种事情发生了几次，但他也记不起来曾经是否做过这样的事。这感觉很奇怪，就像突然间你习惯了一件事以后，没有了它你的生活会无所适从。如果Noctis是在猜谜的话，那么这也许就是他唯一能保持理智的方式了，至少他还能保持神志清醒。

然而那一丁点的理智，在他这样做的时候也被藏起来了。他假装自己不曾有过理智，又或许是他的大脑拥有了自我意识。当他吞咽着Ardyn的性器，配合着他抽插的动作摇晃脑袋时，他装作自己不能思考也无法感知。他口交的技术日渐熟练，现在的他已经学会了轻轻吮吸阴茎顶端，鼓起面部以便在吞咽的时候含的更深，直到他的鼻子埋入男人下身粗糙的毛发里。他已经习惯了男人在插进他喉咙深处的同时揉弄他的臀部，也学会了在其他人插进来的时候怎样放松自己的喉咙不让自己窒息。那双曾经抓着他下巴的手现在紧紧抓着他的头发，时而温柔地拨弄着他的发丝，时而按住他的头不让他乱动。

Noctis能感觉到他的身体和意识有多么麻木。几个星期前旧的瘀伤已经被新的所代替，两根断了的手指也已经基本痊愈，他的肋骨不再那么疼了，只是深呼吸时还是会觉得困难。扭伤的脚踝也完全好了，但现在他的胸口和脖子上到处都是瘀痕。他手腕上的淤青因为压制他反抗的关系，已经变成了黑色。他的后背或许还有更多烧焦的痕迹，他甚至能算出那电击棍在他身上用了几次。

有时候如果他做到了Ardyn想要的，那事情就会变得简单一些。那个变态笑着答应会减轻他的痛苦，这时Noctis会抓紧任何能减轻这场折磨的东西。生存的本能占了上风，他残存的尊严被践踏地一点不剩。所以现在他的舌头正舔着Ardyn的阴茎，慢慢地含住整根性器直到一侧的阴囊也被含入口中。他轻轻地吮吸着，柔软的唇按压着敏感的皮肤。Ardyn的手撩起他的头发，强迫他用疲惫的眼睛看着他。

“真是个好孩子，Noctis，我很高兴看到你能有这么大的进步。”  
Noctis想要反驳他，但反抗的意愿是那么微弱那么渺小，它已经被他身体里的其他感觉所取代，尤其是当那个男人承诺他会减轻他的痛苦，甚至赞扬他做的很好时。这大概预示着他不会让他受太多伤害。

这一次Ardyn没有射在他嘴里，而是射在了他脸上，白浊喷溅在他脸上，头发上，还有一些沾在他的嘴唇和脸颊上。Noctis别过头，但Ardyn紧紧抓住他的下巴拧过他的头，让他舔干净。

“别把我的爱清理掉哦，你这样看上去棒极了~”

Noctis顺从了。


	2. Twilight——Chapter2

Chapter 2

他觉得自己已经做的足够好了，他不记得以前是不是激怒过其他人，或者没有做到他们要求的那样。Noctis不明白自己做错了什么，他现在踉踉跄跄地跑着。他已经记不清上一次像这样奔跑是什么时候了，比之前Ardyn让他跑的距离还要远。他的两条腿疼得几乎要灼烧起来，腿上的淤青和伤口让他举步维艰。腿骨勉强支撑着他站立，Noctis甚至觉得只需一击便能轻易将他的腿骨折断。尤其是当王子用他受伤的手腕挣扎的时候，这样的想法让他更加害怕。Ardyn故作慷慨地提供了一些急救措施——将骨折的部位包起来，然而持续的身体虐待根本没有让他的伤口痊愈的时间。

Noctis的心脏剧烈地跳动着，撞击着他的胸腔和耳膜。他每走一步都在喘息和挣扎，他的身体太虚弱了，根本没法拖着他跑更远。但是他既害怕又恐惧。泪水在他眼眶里打转，视野一片模糊，他所能做的就是不断地询问为什么。他不明白，他已经满足了他们所有的要求，为什么还要压着他的腿让它伤痕累累？他是如此的害怕死亡，所以完完全全放弃了抵抗，甚至将Ardyn曾经用在他身上的道具插入自己的后穴。王子终于意识到了自己的错误，在他想象到Ardyn可能会因他的“顽皮”而动怒时，他逃走了。

走廊里空旷又寒冷，他不知道自己究竟要去哪里，但不管怎样他已经逃到了外面，可以离开这个鬼地方了。他没看到Ardyn，他不在这里，他可以逃出去了！这个念头给予了他动力，让他重新振作起来。他穿过空荡荡的停车场，两条腿催促着他越跑越快。

“哒，哒，哒。”戏谑的声音又一次传来，但Noctis强迫自己不要回头看。“看啊，我们的Noctis进步真的是非常快啊！”

别回头！他的脑海中有个声音不断地告诉他，好像这样Ardyn就会突然消失。因为在Noctis年幼时，他经常在半夜惊醒，梦见魔鬼将他撕碎。父亲告诉他，如果他把自己藏在毯子下面，他就看不见那些怪物了，它们也不会发现他。父亲的话让他不会再半夜跑出房间尖叫，一整晚都睡得很安稳。想到父亲，他的胸口猛地一窒，眼眶中盛满了泪水，但他没有停下奔跑的步伐，直到跑出停车场。

“来吧Noctis，你可不能逃走哦。把你的朋友们都留在这里，他们会怎么想呢？因为你在这里，所以至今为止我对他们都很慷慨。一旦你离开了，恐怕我就不得不对他们做点什么了。”

Noctis觉得一阵恶心，突然间他的双腿像是被抽干了力气，在他反应过来之前他已经摔倒在地。Ardyn在暗示他，但让他觉得更糟的是即使他摔倒了，他的身体依然试图爬离这个地方。他应该转身去面对Ardyn，告诉他把他的朋友们放走，但他的自私盖过了一切，他想离开这里。他是个不称职的朋友，两条腿放弃了挪动，泪水从他眼中落下，他听到自己在啜泣。他只想逃跑，他不愿关心别的。他想逃，但他不能。他不能把同伴们丢在身后，即便他没办法救他们。

Ardyn现在就站在他身旁，Noctis不敢抬头，整个身体都在发抖。他止不住地颤抖着，不仅仅是因为室外的寒冷和冰雪。Ardyn揪着他的头发强迫他抬起头，随后一记手刀敲在他的后颈上，Noctis眼前一黑，但他依然醒着。突然间他的腰侧被人狠狠踢了一脚，接着背部被一下又一下地践踏着，王子觉得他的脊椎快要被踩断了。雪花沾在他的头发和脸上，很冷，但他的身体是滚烫而麻木的。

当Ardyn有节奏地用靴子轻轻点着他身体的时候，Noctis只能勉强避开，被迫躺在他早已伤痕累累的背上。王子弓起背，扭动着身体想躲开，但是Ardyn 抬起他的臀部让他坐在自己怀里。宰相俯身吻住他，Noctis知道自己这个时候应该咬他一口或者从他怀里挣脱出来，但身上的伤疼的他只能不断扭动身体。因为乱动的关系，他的脸上挨了一巴掌，血的味道在嘴里扩散开来。他想就这样晕过去，然而他期待中的那片黑暗并没有降临。

王子身上那件脏兮兮的黑衬衫被粗暴地掀开，露出胸膛，他疼得倒吸一口气。胸口上有一大片蓝紫色的淤伤，带着点点青痕，最后转为黑色。为了防止他在被虐待的过程中遭到感染，Ardyn用了大量酒精来消毒，因此Noctis苍白的胸口呈现出一种病态的微黄色。那只手从衬衫移到腰上，用力将他的裤子褪至膝盖，随后拉下他的内裤。

他的脑中警铃大作，他花了很久才意识到究竟发生了什么。他看着这一切，想要无视，每天都在被Ardyn的性器填满后穴，他早该料到这是会发生的，但他的意志仍在反抗。他感觉到自己又一次挣扎起来，两条腿不计后果地胡乱踢着。不要……不要这样！太多了……不！！！他听到自己在尖叫，滚烫的泪水又一次模糊了他的双眼。他愤怒地盯着Ardyn，眼中闪着仇恨的火焰，Noctis挣扎着想把他推开，然而他的力量在Ardyn看来简直微不足道。

他使不出力气，他的身体太虚弱了，连续几周的“关爱”夺去了他生理上的一切。然而他突然暴躁起来，用剩下的力气拼命反抗，甚至在Ardyn想伸手抚摸他的脸的时候一口咬了上去。他尝到嘴里不属于他的血腥味，他用脚抵着Ardyn紧贴着他的胸口，推搡着想让他滚开。

那操蛋的，熟悉的电击棍的声音又在他耳边响起来了。Noctis试图逃开，但是当那冰冷的金属接触到他的皮肤时，电流经过的那一瞬间，整个身体都僵硬了。他咬紧牙关，痛苦地抽着气，眼睛不住地向上翻。电击停止了，随后又是一下，一次又一次。他不知道自己被电了多少次，但当Ardyn停下来的时候他已经完全脱力。Noctis艰难地呼吸着，他半睁着的眼睛黯淡无光。不过Ardyn看起来毫不在意王子这样糟糕的状态。相反他开始在衣服里翻找那瓶被遗弃许久的润滑剂。当他找到之后他满意的笑了，随后将他的注意力转向他脚下几乎已经失去意识的可怜王子。

“我确实很欣赏你这种反抗的意志，我想这也是我喜欢你的原因之一。”

老实说让Noctis准备好并没有什么好处，只是让事情变得更简单一点。给这具身体增加一点愉悦感，看着它扭来扭去拼命想要摆脱他的样子，这种感觉实在令人上瘾。王子可能从来没被人这样对待过，也没人敢这么对他，甚至他的朋友们也只是想想而已不会真的动手。毕竟Noctis是下一任国王，光是意淫对他做那么多下流的事都已经是罪孽深重了。不过Ardyn这次很有耐心，他的手指慢慢地撑开紧致的后穴，王子躺在那里，动弹不得。

Noctis的手臂屈在头部两侧，他试着移动它们但身体没有任何反应。体内的手指缓慢地进行着扩张，故意弄出湿漉漉的水声。他觉得恶心，想呕吐，想去死，他不想有任何感觉。胃部的痉挛让他一阵阵地泛恶心，但他什么都吐不出来。他的身体不受控制地颤抖着，这让他觉得体内的手指又粗又长。

王子在抽搐，他不明白为什么他的身体休克了一次又一次而他依然醒着，但可以肯定这是Ardyn的“杰作”。他现在毫无知觉，大脑一片空白。他确实是醒着，只是那个混蛋在他体内扩张的时候他没有任何感觉。他的意识和身体都麻木了，无法思考。

Ardyn将性器埋入Noctis体内开始了猛烈的抽插，王子的身体前后晃动着，Ardyn能感觉到他的后穴紧紧地吸着他不放。他可以感觉得到Noctis的意识已经模糊，几乎没剩下多少但又恰好还没有远去；如果Ardyn说自己没有从作为造成眼前状况的罪魁祸首这件事得到快乐的话，那一定是说谎。所以他俯身吻上那饱满的唇，王子没有反抗，这让他几乎要沉醉其中了。他抱紧王子，双手掐着他的腰凶狠地干进去。这就是他渴望的东西，这就是他真正想要的东西。虽然这不是他的最终目标，但多亏了上帝，他已经得到了满足。那种拥有，霸占，以及彻底毁掉天选之王的感觉让他颤栗不已，给他的生活带来了极大的愉悦。他已经记不清上次有这种感觉是什么时候了，久到他自己都忘了。

Noctis就是为他而生的，他只能属于他的，不属于其他任何人。他降生的目的就是变成Ardyn所希望，所选择的那样。这样想完全没错，就像是拼图碎片突然间被完整地拼凑到了一起。他并不是想折磨Noctis，哦，上帝啊不是这样的……他也没有想把Noctis操到走不动路，那他究竟为什么要这样做呢？是为了让王子认清他的地位，知道他是属于谁的。这么做没错。他只是想让Noctis远离那些光，让他永远无法回到光的世界里。

外面的冰雪世界发生了什么，已经与他无关了。暴行终于结束了，重复的抽插动作很简单。Ardyn毫无顾忌地探索着Noctis身体的每一个角落，直到王子尖叫着大哭起来，挣扎着抖个不停，直到Noctis在他面前哭着求他停下来，他以前从没有这样屈服过。那些乞求声和哭喊声让Ardyn兴奋不已，在他每一次干进王子身体里的时候，他都能感觉到自己体内的血液在沸腾。

Noctis仍然在反抗，Ardyn觉得是时候教他一些礼仪了。作为王子他需要学会对给予他的东西表示感激，尤其是Ardyn给了他那么多。

Noctis做什么都无济于事，无论他表现的多么好，无论他怎样乞求甚至求Ardyn打他来结束这场强奸，都没有用。同样的事情还是发生了。他被人翻过来从后面侵犯，只能靠着膝盖和手肘撑在地上，一双冰冷的手抓着他的臀瓣，滚烫的性器毫不留情地捅进他肿得一塌糊涂的后穴。在他的印象中，每次Ardyn出现都是在侵犯他。过去Ardyn折磨他，将他的身体对折到极限，用电击棍灼伤他的后背，用刀子割破他的皮肤，用布料塞住他的嘴，虐待他，当然，每一次他都会射在他嘴里，但是从来没有像今天这样一次又一次地索取，几乎要将他榨干。

王子喘着粗气，他的后面疼得厉害，双腿几乎支撑不住他的重量。这实在是……太淫荡了。沾在他身上的白色液体是那么明显，让他不由得紧张起来，甚至连指甲里也有，汗水浸湿了他的身体，这一切都让他没法视而不见，尤其是Ardyn借着体液的润滑抽插时发出的淫靡水声，每一次撞击他们结合的部位发出的声音，他能听到，能感受到这一切，所有的。这种感觉逐渐蔓延到他的喉咙，他又想吐了，但他不能。如果他这样做了的话，那事情一定会更糟的……一定会……

一只手抚上他的头顶，揪紧了他的头发，分散了他想要呕吐的感觉。

“我无法形容这具身体有多么美妙，好像它就是为此而存在的。你觉得怎么样，我亲爱的王子殿下？”

每次被问到这个问题，Noctis就觉得好像有一块石头压在他的胃里。他的眼睛里满含泪水，颤抖的嘴唇迟疑着。他想着自己应该还是有自尊的。但他不希望事情变得更糟，不希望Ardyn操他的时候再用电击棍刺激他，不希望被迫骑在他阴茎上的同时被堵住嘴。他不想再被这样折磨了，眼泪不断地滚落下来，他用虚弱的声音回答道：

“感觉……很棒，这…感觉…太棒了。求…求你了…操我吧…用力操我！”

他在心里一遍又一遍地安慰自己，这是Ardyn教他的，强迫他说的话，不是他自愿的。Ardyn吻了他的额头，温柔地抚弄着他宠物的头发。

O O O

这次的旅店看上去比前几天住的好上许多。虽然墙上的油漆有剥落的迹象，不过床看上去干净又舒服。Noctis把自己扔到床上，伸了个大大的懒腰。Prompto在洗牌，Gladio忙着做俯卧撑。无论他们在哪里，Gladio总是抓紧时间锻炼。Ignis在小走廊的厨房里忙着，做些简单美味的食物。奇怪的是Noctis听不清他们的声音。他不太明白他们在说些什么，他们的脸有些模糊，但Noctis可以确定是他们。他非常确定那是他的同伴们。他想再一次见到他们，像以前那样欢笑。他怀念着以前的一切。

慢慢地，Noctis模糊的视线再次开始对周围的光线有了感知。他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，试图看清在他面前的东西。在离他不远的地方有三张椅子。这些椅子和他以前坐过的椅子一样，不过那是很久之前的事情了，他不太确定。那里坐着三个人，三副他应该熟悉但是他脑中没有任何印象的面孔。他们看起来非常惊慌。三人在大喊着，至少他们看起来像在这样做。但Noctis什么都听不到。他想告诉他们他听不到。可是他的嘴被什么东西塞住了，但似乎也没有。


End file.
